


You Be Right, I'll Be Left

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh god. They’re chasing me.”</p><p>“They won’t catch you.”</p><p>“Yes they will.”</p><p>“No, you’ll probably fall off a cliff.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks Dare, that’s really—tree, tree, tree, tree!”</p><p>“Jump!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I did it and—OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE FIRE?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be Right, I'll Be Left

Chris’s lap is a  _really_  good pillow.

It’s an even  _better_  pillow when Chris is scratching his nails against his scalp and twisting curls around his fingers. That’s when Chris’s lap is the  _best_  pillow.

Most of the time, it makes Darren fall asleep, but right at that moment his eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he navigates his way through Temple Run.

“Ugh, mother fucking alligators!” Darren shakes his phone back and forth angrily and Chris chuckles, looking up from the emails he’s no-doubt composing via his phone.

“You are  _way_  too obsessed with that game.”

“Am not,” Darren mutters, bringing the phone closer to his face. “Come on, come on, come on—mother fucker! I said turn not jump you asshole!”

Chris’s body is vibrating with laughter now.

“Chris, stop laughing, you’re ruining my concentrati—FUCK.”

Chris just starts laughing harder.

“This isn’t funny! This fucking sucks—FOR FUCK’S SAKE JUMP OVER THE TREE.”

Chris’s stomach is suddenly pressed against Darren’s face and, when he looks up, he sees that Chris has fallen forward from laughing so hard.

“Chris, you’re kind of making this difficult.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt your game rage.”

“I do  _not_  have game rage.”

“What are those things that are chasing you?”

“I don’t know, but they want to kill me.”

“You missed those coins.”

“I know.”

“Go right. Go right!”

“Okay!”

“Tree!”

“Chris, I see it—FUCKING ASS CLOWN.”

“Apparently you didn’t see it.”

Darren glares up at Chris.

“Your commentary isn’t really necessary. Go back to your emails.”

“It’s kind of hard to concentrate on work when my lap keeps shouting, “Fucking piece of worthless fucking shit you mother fucking argh!”” Chris drops his voice and furrows his eyebrows and Darren looks at him in a deadpan.

“…you’re so fucking hot when you do that.”

Chris does burst into laughter this time, head falling back against the headboard with a _thunk_.

“What? You  _are_.”

“You are  _ridiculous_.”

“You’re just trying to distract me from my game.”

“God forbid,” Chris mutters under his breath. “That game is stupi—oh my god, why are those things so close to you?”

“I hit something.”

“They’re going to get you!”

“No they’re not.”

“Run faster!”

“You can’t—son of a  _bitch!_ ” Darren makes as if to throw his phone and then lets his hand fall against the mattress in defeat. “I fucking hate this game.”

“Yeah. That explains why you keep playing it.”

“Oh, don’t  _even_. You are just as into it as I am.”

Chris scoffs, picking up his Blackberry and pretending to go back to it.

“Do you want to try?” Darren niggles, poking at Chris’s stomach.

“ _No_. And quit it.”

“You totally want to try.” Darren holds up his phone in Chris’s face, wiggling it around until Chris snatches it from his hand. Darren grins, pleased, and then moves to sit up, scooting in close to Chris’s side.

“How do I do this?” Chris asks, staring down at Darren’s iPhone.

“Swipe right or left to go in that direction, up is jump, down is slide, and tilt to move on the path.”

Chris nods, biting on his lip in concentration as he clicks the ‘Run Again’ button.

“Oh god. They’re chasing me.”

“They won’t catch you.”

“Yes they will.”

“No, you’ll probably fall off a cliff.”

“Wow, thanks Dare, that’s really—tree, tree, tree, tree!”

“Jump!”

“Okay, okay, I did it and—OH MY GOD WHY IS THERE FIRE?”

Darren bursts out laughing, burying his face into Chris’s shoulder as he frowns in dejection at the game.

“Whatever, the game is stupid.”

Chris shoves Darren’s phone back towards him. He takes it, holding it for a moment, a look of contemplation on his face.

“…want to play together?”

“I don’t think that game has a two player mode.”

“No, no. I’ll be like… Left and down and you can be right and up.”

“I would be up, wouldn’t I.”

Darren growls playfully and nips at Chris’s ear.

“Come on. Play with me.” Darren nuzzles his nose to Chris’s cheek until Chris sighs.

“Fine, but this is going to end horribly.”

“You have no faith in us.”

“Darren! You were supposed to jump!”

“…Chris,  _you’re_  jump.”

“Oh.”

“You’re right, I don’t think our relationship will survive this.”


End file.
